The Past Is Back
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: He didn't expect to find this. HER. Never expected to find his other half, right under his nose. Not in this circumstance. He was torn between anger and pain for the torment his mate has received for all these years. Just when everything starts looking up, the past turns up, and all hell breaks lose.
1. Start

So here is a new story for Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Myer.


	2. Chapter 1: Recognizable

Soft swift thumps were heard as the blonde vampire paced. His emotions everywhere. Some empath. He can't even begin to comprehend what he's feeling. So many thoughts and feelings.

He didn't expect to find her like this. So... _timid, reserved, withdrawn._ It was tearing him to pieces. He was torn between anger and pain for what his mate had experienced.

But nothing could prepare him for the look in her eyes. _Dead._ They were _lifeless._ It shook him to the core. The big bad Major. _Shaken._ After all these years, she never said a word. Never told him.

Or Emmett, or even Rose. It was heart breaking to see her so...beat. She was always so strong, so well put together. But now, she was just...nothing. And he didn't know how to bring her back. Her eyes were so dark.

 _Malnourished_. Her body was even colder than a normal vampires. It was...well strange. He didn't know what to do. He's been pacing literally for almost a day. Weird I know but he found her like this 2 days ago.

He could feel her. She was so _scared._ And when he finally reached her, it was too late. The damage had been done. He sat across form the woman, or shell of a woman. He stared at her. That's all he could do. He never

spoke because she'd flinch. Never touched her, because the once and only time he did it, she snapped at him. But she never looked him in the eyes. She was afraid she'd see anger. But no.

He'd never hurt her like _he_ did. Never.

His phone rang, and he wasn't going to answer. That is, until he got a text.

 _ANSWER THE PHONE MAJOR. IMPORTANT!~ Peter_

The phone rang and he looked at the woman, or shell. Nothing but a flinch. He sighed and answered the phone after walking outside.

 **"Peter. What is it?"**

 **"Hey Jasper. Look, You need to speak to her. Talk to her. Anything. I don't have much time. Trust me Jasper."**

 **"But- Wait. What's wrong Peter?"**

 **"Nothing." Peter replied quickly.**

 **"No. It's something. Are you alright?" Jasper asked concern clearly lacing his voice.**

 **"No. But if you do this, I will be. But Jasper, You'll need The Major for this task. It's the only way." Peter said quickly.**

 **"But Peter-" Jasper started unsure.**

 **Peter growled into the phone. "NO! He wont harm her. Major, she'll die if you don't. Physically and emotionally."**

 **At that, Jasper couldn't ignore his beast as he rattled against the cage to be let free and protect his mate.**

 **"Captain." The Major automatically said.**

 **"Major. I have to go before it's too late. " The Major was a little pissed that his second in command and brother couldn't tell him what the problem was but he let it go. Peter could handle himself.**

 **"Ok. If I don't hear from you in 2 days. I'm coming to Texas." He ended the call. The need to help his mate taking over.**

The Major walked back inside and slowly approached his weak, almost lifeless mate. He bent down slowly and gently grabbed her chin, ignoring the low growl of warning coming from her chest.

He looked deep into her black eyes. His voice soft but stern, "Isabella."


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Plan

Time ticked by as he stared into Bella's eyes. The Major could see the gears working in her head. He still held on to her chin lightly and stroked her cheek. "J-Jasper?" She asked. Her voice cracked.

The Major nodded. "Well, I'm the Major, but I won't hurt you. I couldn't." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The major sat next to her on the floor and waited while

Bella thought through all this. Well half of it. "How do I know that? They hurt me, a-and how do I know you won't. You're the most feared vampire out there." The Major sighed and he noticed Bella said they.

Not he, but they. "What do you mean by they?" He couldn't hold back the growl as he spoke. Bella stared at him long and hard. Her eyes were still very dark. The Major then said, "No. Wait, you need to feed. C'mon."

The Major stood and held his hand out to her. Bella looked at it warily. She lifted her pale arm and grasped his hand lightly. She was so light. Too light.

The Major pulled her close and said, "You might need human blood, can you handle that?" He asked lightly but still stern. Bella nodded. They ran out of the house at vampire speed, and Bella wasn't as fast as he was.

She started to slow down and The Major carried her bridal style. Bella held onto his neck and felt a spark. She couldn't quite understand this feeling. Very tentatively, she laid her head on his shoulder.

She was freaking out. The Major purred lightly and felt his mate somewhat relax against him. He kept running and soon enough the Cullen home came into sight.

Trying not to disturb her relaxation, he softly whispered, "Carlisle has donated human blood in his office and no one is home." He felt her nod and he jumped through an open window that led to his room.

He gently sat Bella on his bed. "Stay here." He ordered and quickly walked into Carlisle's room. He grabbed three bags of blood and as he was about to walk out, he noticed something strange. It was a weird switch.

He was very curious to switch it up and see what happened, but he need to feed his mate. He zoomed back into his room and tore the top off the first bag and handed it to his mate.

Bella sniffed it of all things and then threw her head back and gulped it up in 4 seconds flat. He quickly tore off the top of the last two and handed it to her one by one.

She finished in less than 20 seconds. Her eyes quickly went from a dark black to a very dark red. Not as vibrant, but red enough. "Do you want more?" He asked ready to go get more.

Bella shook her head no. The Major stood and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Isabella, I won't hurt you. If I wanted to I already would have. I'm here to help you." He said.

Bella looked at him and frowned. "Why could you possibly want to help me?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He cupped her face gently. "That's another story for another day.

I Want to help you and the only way to do it is if you tell me who hurt you." Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _"For years, he controlled my every 'awaking' hour. When to eat, which is weird since we hunt our food, what to wear, what to watch. He did it for that stupid bitch. She told him to. I Overheard them talking_

 _and they were saying something about a plan. A plan to rule the world. Vampires everywhere. Humans as slaves. I was scared for Renesme, Jacob, Charlie, everyone. He caught me and starved me for a week._

 _I was a vampire slave to his every need. And when i say every need. Every nitty gritty dirty need. They always called to some place in Texas I think. Always set up dates to meet._

 _They planned on taking over the Volturi and destroying them. They planned to kill the non useful humans and keep the gifted and planned to use some children as slaves once the new world was accomplished.I never told anyone because i knew they would kill everyone i loved."_

Bella's every were teary as she spoke of the great plan. "Major. This doesn't have to just deal with taking over the world.

It's about you too and the rest of us Cullen's. They plan to use you against the weak and take control. That's why Peter didn't tell you what was going on. You weren't supposed to know about this.

I was the one to tell you. She would've seen this and that's why Peter didn't have enough time. He would've killed me." Bella whispered. The Major growled at the thought of someone killing his mate.

"Isabella?" "Yes?" " I know that Edward is the one you speak of but who is this 'she'?" The Major knew before she said it.

"Alice, and it wasn't just Edward ." Bella informed him. The Major looked at her and waited for her to continue...

"It w-was Carlisle." She replied in a grave voice.

"What about Carlisle?" The soft voice of Esme asked.


	4. Chapter 3:Unveil

Bella and The Major looked over at Esme. Yes Jasper is still in Major mode. He just found his mate and he's not retreating until he get's all information about the plan, and why he never noticed these schemes before.

"uh..uh..Esme. Hi." Bella said warily. She wasn't sure if she was with Carlisle and the others. Esme still confused asked, "Bella? You're here again! Oh! How I've missed my sweet darling child."

Esme zoomed over towards Bella before The Major could even comprehend what was happening. Esme's small arms wrapped around Bella's tiny waist. Her skin was still soft, too soft.

Though The Major knows Esme couldn't possibly harm her, he growled very loud. No one has touched Bella except him and he doesn't like it one bit. Esme could be in on this. No matter how sweet.

The girls jumped at the sound and Esme's golden tinted eyes looked at The Major. She noticed his posture and the way he held himself. "Oh...I'm sorry Jasper, I mean Major." The Major just gave a grunt.

Bella gulped and turned towards The Major. "Major?" Her soft voice asked. It no longer cracked and her voice was sounding much clearer. His eyes flashed to Bella quickly. "Yes Isabella." Bella wrung her hands.

"W-we have to know." Esme looked between the two. "Know what? And what is it about Carlisle? Oh! You know don't you? I never meant for you guys to find out." She cried.

The Major briskly walked over to her and looked into her eyes. His eyes were dark with rage. "Find out what?" He growled. Esme whimpered but The Major growled even more. "Speak!" He almost yelled.

Bella jumped at the sound but felt no fear. Fear for Esme though. She couldn't have possibly been in on this. Sweet sweet Esme. "What he plans to do in the future. I'm not Carlisle's mate. But Carlisle kept

me as a prize. The first to join his coven. I hear him talking on the phone to someone but I couldn't make out a voice. They were talking about it. I was horrified. I was going to tell the Volturi but somehow he found out.

He threatened the family. Emmett, Rose. But not Edward or Alice or even you and Bella. It was weird. He threatened my mate. I don't know who he is, but I can feel him. We've met before.

But do you know how many vampires I've met since being with the Coven. So I never told.

I didn't want someone to die on my hands. I'm so sorry." Esme then sank to the floor and cried. Surprisingly, The Major sank with her. Not because of her emotions, but he could see the toll it took on her.

And in that instant, he grew a bond with Esme Cullen. A soul bond. She would be the nurture in his life and Bella's. Vampires only rarely have those bonds with others. He would protect Bella and now Esme with his life.

"Everything will be okay." The Major said running his hands through Esme's hair. Esme was now like a mother figure to him more than she was before.

Bella came up beside them, and following her instinct she laid her head on The Majors shoulder. He let out a purr and Esme looked up between the two.

The Major shook his head as a sign not to tell. He stared at the wall and thought how he got here in this position.

 _3 days ago_

 _He always knew something was wrong with the two. They were almost insane. For the past 2 weeks, he's been having a very bad feeling. Like something was coming. His phone vibrated with a text._

 _"Someone's coming but don't kill him."~Peter_

 _Jasper hummed and waited. He paced waiting for whoever. Everyone was gone so he was at the house by himself. Lately, he's been missing someone. Someone he could never have. Bella._

 _Something about her made him smile. Gave his inner demon comfort. Made him happy. In that moment, he realized she had to be it. But why would he let her run off with Edward?_

 _Renesme was the only good to come out of the couple and he sure did love his niece. Something was missing he wouldn't have let her go to Edward. Not like that. So easy._

 _For almost an hour he waited, until semi-heavy footsteps were heard. Jasper squared up and planted his feet shoulder width apart. The vampire stopped about 7 feet away. Jasper was surprised but pissed._

 _"Alistair." Jasper said and he watched at the old vampire walked toward him. "Jasper." He said in a soft voice. "Why are you here?" Jasper asked coldly. Alistair looked down ashamed._

 _"To bring news." Jasper stayed quietly and then spoke. "News? You? Bring news? You couldn't even bring yourself to the battle with the Volturi weeks after Bella's change. I should kill you." Jasper said, his voice cold._

 _Alistair looked at Jasper for a moment and raised a brow. "You're mad because I didn't help in your mate's safety?" He asked slyly and avoiding the obvious. Jasper growled._

 _"Look I have the answers to your questions. Maybe not the full answers but I can tell you enough to get everything right again. Someone close to you is deceiving you. Someone you wouldn't expect._

 _Seems just remarkable on the outside but has a cold dead heart. He can make you forget in an instant. So many hidden secrets hidden in his chamber. The key to all evil. And it's up to you to figure out who it is."_

 _Jasper looked at him confused, a low growl building. "Where did you get that from?" "It's a gift of mine. Oh, and tell Esme I said hello. She's a very beautiful woman. So sweet. We'll meet again Jasper. "_

 _Alistair ran off. With no scent. Jasper thought: Wouldn't expect? Chamber? What? And how many gifts does Alistair have?_

The Major came out of his thoughts still holding Esme and Bella behind him. Everything came to clarity. _Chamber. Office. Secrets. Switch._ Carlisle. _He can make you forget._ Carlisle has a gift of forgotten.

"Esme. I know who your mate is, and we need to check Carlisle's office. Now."


	5. Chapter 4: The Switch

**AN: Thank You all for the reviews! I'm really glad that you like this story. It's my motivation. SO THANK YOU!**

The three got up off the floor and walked to the door of Carlisle's office. Esme was confused now. Why would they need to check Carlisle's office? Is there more to his evil schemes than she thought?

Maybe so. Esme was scared. What would they find behind his door? The Major grasped the door knob tightly and pushed it open. Esme and Bella followed as he walked inside. The room was dark and gloomy.

The desk had papers scattered all over and work essentials everywhere. The Major walked over to the switch and looked at it and objects around it to make sure there were no traps.

Bella looked down at the desk and picked up a random piece of paper.

 _Tuesday, November 17th, 1993_

 _I've been stalking her for weeks now. Soon it will be time._

Bella cocked her head to the side as she flipped over the page.

 _Friday, November 27th, 1933_

 _Hmmmmm. He might be a great asset to this coven._ "Esme, do you know when Rosalie and Emmett were changed?" Bella asked. "Um, some time in 1933. I'm not exactly sure the date though. Why?"

Bella showed Esme the paper. "Oh my god. That's got to be a mistake. It's not them right?" Esme asked sadly. Her golden eyes watered with tears that could never fall. Bella shrugged sadly as well.

"Esme, Isabella, come stand behind me." The Major suddenly said and his voice held no room for questions or objections. Esme and Bella walked over and stood behind him.

Since The Major being much taller they had to stand on their tip toes to see what he was doing. Anything could happen when he flicked up this switch. Anything.

 **What's going to happen...?**


	6. Chapter 5: Project SES

**AN: question. How do you guys feel with Jasper being in major mode? I might make him that way throughout. He's still Jasper but the Major. They will be as one. That way i can just use Jasper instead of The Major. I just don't think i will ever find a part in this story to where he will be** ** _just_** **Jasper so he can be both.**

The air was filled with curiosity, fear, confusion. The Major sent calming waves towards the women and flicked the switch on. The switch was next to a wall but with vampire sight you could see the pattern of a door.

The room shook a little and the closet wall vibrated with force.

The wall/door suddenly pushed in and lifted upward all the way up a red light buzzed on and standing from the outside, all three could see this was a hidden room. A huge well sized room.

The room was about the size of Jasper's room, but wood. There was a little hallway going from left to right and a straight path to an open room.

They slowly walked in and...it was empty. Nothing big around. Some papers here and there but otherwise empty. "T-there's nothing here." Esme said surprised. The Major walked, looking around.

Bella's foot caught on a nail and the wood came up. Under the piece of wood was a button. A blue button. Well at least it's not red.

Curiously, Bella bent down and pushed the button just as Esme cried out to her. "Bella! No!"The Major swerved around and his protective instincts high.

The button pushed down and something sharped pierced Bella's skin. She squeaked out in surprise and then gasped in pain. _That_ hurt. What the hell was it? Nothing should do what that did.

The Major grasped Bella's hand gently and examined it. Whatever it was sliced her skin. Weird. What the hell has Carlisle been hiding? The Major looked Bella in the eyes and said, "This may hurt a little darlin'."

The Major then ran his tongue across her wound and she hissed in pain. Though it hurt, she didn't jerk away. She trusted him. The Major tasted something besides Bella's venom. It was venom but he didn't know whose.

He spit it out disgusted. "It's venom." Bella looked at him confused. "Ummm, but isn't that what we are made of?" "Well yes, but some venom other than yours." He explained.

"What's this?" Esme's soft voice filled the room. The Major and Bella looked over and saw a table that certainly wasn't there before. "Esme don't touch anything." The Major warned.

On the table were boxes that you'd see in crime tv shows for criminal cases and papers in folders.

They all crowded around the table and The Major grabbed a box which were filled with papers on weird vampire crap Carlisle was interested in. He rummaged through it but found nothing weird. Or weird enough.

"Project S.E.S?" Bella read holding a box up. Esme lifted the top and grabbed the first page. "Holy shit." She muttered. Bella's head whipped toward her. Did Esme just-? "Do you hear that?" Bella asked suddenly.

Footsteps were fast approaching and none of them had any clue as to who they were. They quickly put everything back and Esme stuffed the paper in her pocket. This was definitely something that they need to see.

The Major used his boot and pushed the button again hoping the table will go back wherever. The button clucked, but instead of the table going down, a wall to their right pushed in and slid to the right.

Inside the little space was a mini refrigerator full of blood. Human blood, and Carlisle's scent everywhere on it. Jars of blood. The Major suddenly felt blood lust. He didn't have time for this, people were coming.

"Each of you grab a jar and gulp it down as fast as you can. Hurry." The Major pushed the button once more, and everything slid back into place.

They quickly walked out of the room and the switch automatically clicked behind them, closing the door. They ran downstairs and stood in the door way. He ripped off his shirt showing his scars.

No fear. Just unconditional love and motherly love. It was coming from Esme and surprisingly Bella. It was the mating pull, but she didn't know it yet.

The footsteps approached closer. A low growl built in his chest. His fists clenched and his eyes were dark. 3 figures approached.


	7. Chapter 6:Mate

Bella stood behind Jasper's form. Her body tense. All she hoped for was that it wasn't Edward, Alice and Carlisle. They were more dangerous than anyone thought. But Jasper would protect them. But why would he do that?

She remembered him purring to her when he ran her through the woods. What did that mean? She felt oddly calm. Why? She racked her brain trying to piece it together. She knew why but didn't _know_ why. It's like

something was missing. Something that she missed. And she knew it started with Edward.

The 3 figures were hard to smell. It's like they had no scent and it agitated Jasper. As the figures came out of the shadows, he was relieved and confused. Guess the old vamp was right. They would meet again.

Out of the shadows came Rosalie, Emmett and Alistair. They appeared in front of them and their scents suddenly wafted through the room. in that moment, Esme looked into his red eyes and felt it. The one.

Alistair walked over to Esme after giving Jasper a clue as to what he was about to do. "Hello, Beautiful. You don't know how long I've waited for you." He kissed her hand and Esme smiled, but then frowned.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" Alistair looked at Jasper. "Major, you ready for this? Does _she_ know?" He asked. Jasper took a glance at Bella and back to Alistair. "Haven't told her." He murmured.

Emmett, Rose and Bella were quite confused. "What's going on?" Emmett voiced his confusion. "Esme, can you fill them in? I need to speak with Bella."

"Darlin' why don't you come with me." Jasper and Bella proceeded up to his room. Bella sat on his bed and waited for him to speak. He paced back and forth.

"Bella, that day in Forks high school, you weren't drawn to Edward. You were drawn to me. Something happened that changed your instincts. I don't know how to put it.

Mating between Vampires are instinctual even between a human and vampire. Something even happened to mine. There was you and then the next day, I didn't remember.

I didn't remember the pull towards you, feel it anymore. But there was something about you that I couldn't explain. And I knew what it was but I didn't exactly know. I know that's confusing.

Someone erased the bond between us. It's called the forgotten. It's a power that only some vampires possess. The power can erase any bond between mates.

It makes your soul shatter and in a sense forget it's other half.

When it occurs with a vampire, their soul is forgotten and they can't put it together, the emptiness in their soul and the weird sense of not remembering that their soul had its other.

Your mind is erased of your soulmate and that you've ever found your mate. If they ever crossed in passing they could feel that mating again, only thing that could change is that if the person who 'erased' your soul's bond is present.

Every time we were together, Carlisle was with us.

He kept the power in erasing our bond strong and it's been like that for so many years, it's caused our souls to wither and not truly recognize the presence of our soul mate.

The only way to undo strong power is to be around a vampire that can see bonds and fix them. After you left with Edward and was changed.

There was this loss I didn't understand, and I knew it only dealt with you. Two days ago was the only day no one was home.

The gift of forgotten can last up for miles, but because everyone went hunting out of state, the forgotten of your soul starts to 'remember' That's when I met Alistair once again.

His presence of soul healing made my soul 'remember' I guess and then I knew it had to be you. I could feel the loss of your presence and then I found you like that on the floor in you and Edwards house.

You are my mate. When i said I could never hurt you, I can't. I protect what's mine. And you Isabella are mine." Jasper said coming to a stop in front of her on his knees.

His hand reached up and stroked her face. She leaned into his hand. " I always felt something for you. That day when I saw you guys. You were the one I saw and then, everything was about Edward.

You didn't matter anymore, and that feeling of being drawn to you disappeared as soon as I met Carlisle. You were just Edwards brother, nothing more.

But when i saw you this morning, something changed but I didn't know what." She whispered into his hand.

"Carlisle was around you most of the time." Jasper said. "But why would they keep us apart?" She whispered.

"I can answer that." Esme said from downstairs. Before the two left the room, Jasper turned to Bella. "How do you feel about this? Us?"

"I wished that this didn't have to happen. You are my mate, and as I look at you, I can feel you." She whispered holding his hand to her un-beating heart.

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly. "I will never let anyone take you away from me. Ever." He vowed.

They walked downstairs holding hands and everyone was sitting down. "Okay, Everyone will be back from hunting soon." Esme said hurriedly. "Now, before we left the room Major, I found something."

Esme pulled out the piece of paper. "Project S.E.S. is to acquire three gifted vampires. A seer, an empath, and a shield. I figured that since you two are mates, you'd protect one another. This was Carlisle's plan.

I don't think he knew that Bella would be your mate. But once your bond was established he knew you two wouldn't walk into the line of danger.

Your the most powerful vampire there is. He had to erase your bond to put the plan in motion."

"So, what happens know?" Rosaile asked as she sat with Emmet. Esme sat next to Alistair holding his hand. Jasper sat on the couch with Bella in his lap. "We go to the Kings."

"We're right there with ya'" A southern voice replied from the door way.


	8. Chapter 7: AN:OPINION

**AN: Helloooo my readers. I'd just like to know how you guys are liking** **The Past Is Back.**

I just want your honest opinions on how you feel about this story. Good or bad. This is motivation for me and will help me in this story.

I would also like some ideas on what i should do next.. I'm stuck on how I should go about the next chapter.

 **Please review and for the love of me** ** _PLEASE BE HONEST._**


	9. Chapter 8: Now You Know

Jasper looked up, surprised. A blond man, about Jasper's height and blood red eyes stood in the door way with his arm around a pretty blonde. Her hair was mid length down her back.

She too had blood red eyes and a pretty smile. She was around Esme's height, and wore jeans, cow boy boots and a black top with two guns on it.

The male had very short blond hair Edwards length, same attire as the female just a more 'manly' shirt and scars littered both their bodies. "Peter, Char." Jasper stood and gave Peter that man hug thing guys do.

He hugged Char softly and breathed in the scent of his sister. "Missed you." Was all she said, hugging him tight. Jasper just squeezed in response.

Bella walked up and and tried to shake Peter's hand, but he pulled her in for a hug instead. "We're family Bella. No shakin' needed." He whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled and Jasper too smiled. His mate and his brother getting along. Char also went up to Bella. They stared at each other for a moment. A small smile broke out on Char's face.

"Charlotte. But family calls me Char." They too hugged, and went towards the other's before getting down to business.

"Mama Cullen, Em, Rose." Peter greeted kindly. They all hugged and shook hands. Everyone sat with their mates quietly. "How long till the rest get back?" Jasper asked Esme.

"Well, I sent them on a goose chase. They won't be back for another 3 days. Since Bella is a shield, Alice can't see any of us. But I do know that they are working with someone."

Alistair said, pulling his mate closer to him. "How?" Bella asked. "I copied your scents and ran them around the area they were in sending them to false locations." Alistair said simply.

Emmett stood confused and a little pissed. "I want to know the run down on how all this happened. Bella is really Jasper's, Esme isn't Carlisle's. A plan to rule the fucking world? What?"

Jasper sighed and took Bella's hand. "It started when we met Bella that day in school. I walked in with Alice, happy. But something felt off. I just chalked it up to being in a school full of humans.

I looked over when I heard Bella speak. I looked into her eyes, and everything felt different. I felt tied to her. Then came Edward. His blood lust high.

When we got home, I decided to talk to Alice about it. She said it was nothing. That I just felt Edward's feelings for Bella. But it wasn't, was something more. That day when Tyler's car skidded towards her, something in me snapped.

Edward saved her and I was grateful but pissed. He wanted Bella, even a little romantically. Alice left before I did, going home. I over heard her talking to Carlisle. She said that I need to forget. Forget it all.

I was about to go and see what they were talking about but Carlisle came out of his office and put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. And then, nothing mattered about Bella.

It went on years and years. Though something felt off. I didn't really notice it but my inner beast did, though we both couldn't figure it out. Something was up. When Bella got married, I snapped.

I destroyed the woods, and remembered why I got that way. It was because Bella was my other half. Then there was Carlisle, and he did the same thing. I forgot. Every time I snapped about Bella, he worked his magic.

I forgot every fucking time. Then when everyone went hunting. I knew. Bella was it. She was mine."

Everyone was quiet. "We need to burn this place." Peter said suddenly. "Why?" Esme asked.

"They're commin'."


	10. Chapter 9: While the House Burns

**AN: Okay, Next** **Chapter! I'm also thinking about doing another story. A crossover between twilight and Ghost Adventures.**

 **All my stories will be Twilight, or crossovers with Twilight. ( Sorry...Just like Twilight that much o_0)**

 **It will be a Bella/Zak pairing. I don't have a summary yet but just an idea.**

"Who's commin'"? Jasper asked. His voice deep and prepared for a fight. "The Denali's. They don't need to know about this plan.

They'll get the wrong idea. And we'll all be put to death." Peter growled out. Everyone shot into action.

"Emmett follow Bella up to Carlisle's office and gather all important looking books and note pads!" Jasper commanded.

They needed proof, and their mind wouldn't be valid enough for Aro. The two shot upstairs gathering all they could get.

"Rose, Esme, Char, start gasoline up the place. Turn on all gas heaters, and cover this whole house in it. Don't get any one you!" He warned.

"Alistair, Peter, lets start ripping up furniture." The guys ripped up the big pieces of furniture to make wood, and ripped up everything in sight.

As Emmett grabbed a notebook, he looked over at his little sister. She was quiet and stacking things in boxes moving at vampire speed.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked curiously. "Well, Em. I was a slave for Edward. After we got married, everything was perfect. What I hoped for.

Spending eternity with my lover and child. Though Renesme liked with Jacob at the time. It was still amazing. It wasn't until a couple of years ago, I found out. Carlisle, Edward and Alice, wanted to rule the world.

But do you know the outcome? Think about it Em. Humans would've by then created weapons to destroy vampires, humans both alike on our side and the humans side. It would be slaughter.

They planned to use Jasper as their unyielding weapon in battle. Once I knew too much, I was a liability. To keep my mouth shut, Edward would punish me. Sometimes tearing limbs, or not feeding me.

The last time I saw the trio, Edward didn't let me feed and I was becoming too weak to get up on my own." Bella pulled up her sleeve to show a puncture point of two teeth marks.

"Edward sucked the venom out from me, everyday. He abused me. Told me my true mate would never find me and save me. He fed me old blood. Old blood weakens our venom, because it's malnourished.

He even locked my hand away for a month because I tried defending myself. After all the years of torture, I gave up. And retreated into the safety of my mind. Until The Major found me.

I felt safe. Like everything will be okay. I know deep down he will protect me." As she talked about the Major, her voice became loving and soft. "Trust me Bella. I know he will. No one lives to cross him.

And no one hurts his mate and lives." Emmett said softly. They continued grabbing everything and Jasper came in with a box of matches. "You ready darlin'?'" He asked. "Yea Major."

Rose came in and saturated the room in gasoline. "Hey, don't forget the secret room. I've got everything out of there." Bella told Rose. Soon the whole room was saturated. Everyone left out of the house.

Jasper broke the big glass window and threw the match in. The house went ablaze in flames. The 8 figures walked from the house, with a fire blazing hose in their wake.

"So Peter, where are we off to?" Charlotte asked holding his hand. "My gift tells me we need to go to Volterra.

The two gifted crazy vampires and Carlisle will bring someone that will raise all hell. And we'll need the Volturi."

"Who?" Jasper asked on edge already, being so close to flames.

 **"They're heading your way now. Shall we start, the project?" An unknown voice said.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Project S.E.S. is now a go. I repeat. Project is a go."**


	11. Chapter 10: Close to Justice

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now and everything is going to be awesome. Let's get started shall we?**

Emmet, Rose, Alistair, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Bella ran through the woods. They needed to get to the air port. They found some tickets to Italy online and the plane wouldn't leave til an hour.

They had all the evidence they needed to prove Carlisle, Edward and Alice guilty. Keeping mates from one another, is illegal in the vampire world and you will be put to death if it wasn't for good reason.

You had to be at least protecting a vampire or human to the mate of the vampire until they meet. But if they are in close proximity and you know who's mate they are, and keeping them from one another is illegal.

They also were trying to create a coven to destroy the Volturi. Project S.E.S. as Carlisle named it. So if they make it to the Volturi they can get their tracker to track down the 3 vampires. But for some reason Peter

had a feeling they wouldn't be making it to Italy. As they were running, 17 vampires sprang from the tree tops landing in front of the 8 vampires. 8 skill full vampires. Jasper made sure to teach them all how to fight

when the battle of Victoria took place. The 8 stopped in their tracks and hissed at the fuckers who dared stopped them. "We have orders to take you to Texas. You 2 are greatly needed."

A soft female Spanish voice whispered. She was hidden but you could hear her voice. Clear. Evil.

Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte hissed and growled at the voice, and Bella could only suspect that it was the evil bitch that held her mate for all those years. The woman stepped out of the shadows, her eyes a bright red.

She smiled a sinister smile. "My, my, Peter, Charlotte. You two sure a sight aren't you?" The bitch giggled. Actually fucking giggled.

"Cut the shit Maria.." Jasper growled. His back tense as he held Bella close protectively. "Well My Major. Sexy as always." Maria smirked. Bella growled and hissed.

"Ahhhh, the lovely Bella. humph, shame I can't kill you. But you will be a good asset to my army." She whispered as she raised her hand to caress Bella's hair.

Bella snapped at her hand, taking off a finger. At Maria's hiss in pain, Bella took that as an advantage, taking her hand, Bella snapped it off Maris wrist chucking it somewhere.

And the battle began, or really never started as thudding feet caught the attention of everyone. Jasper was in the middle of tearing a vampire's head off of a vampire,

when he noticed Felix Volturi attacking Emmett. Suddenly 7 hooded figures, appeared with red eyes. Everyone stopped as they were now in the presence of the Volturi.

"Bella." Jasper said her name. The beast within him wanting his mate by his side. Bella was behing him a second later. The hoods came off and Aro was the first to speak.

"Ah, look what we have walked in on." His eyes glanced to Felix who was next to Emmett on the ground. "Felix, you didn't tell us about you coming to Forks."

Cauis **(** **did I spell that right?)** looked around at the scene before him. 8 vampires plus 7 around them. The 7 looked to be Newborns.

He then noticed Maria trying to sneak off. "Jane." Jane looked at to where her master was looking. "Pain." Maria fell to the ground screaming. "Cut off her senses."

Aro told Alec. He nodded and did as asked. "Demetri, Heidi, destroy them all, but keep Felix and Maria alive." Aro said. He looked to the 8 vampires.

"Major. I see you have found your mate in the lovely Bella. But isn't she Edwards?" Aro asked slightly confused.

Jasper growled at the thought of Bella being someone else's. "No. Bella is really my mate. Carlisle Edward, and Alice hid her from me,

as Carlisle kept erasing our bond to one another." Jasper said swallowing venom. Aro snarled as did his brothers.

"That is illegal. Carlisle should know better than anyone! And Esme! Mated with Alistair? Oh Yes, I have someone to deal with! Fuck! And we left them at the castle!"

Aro said angrily. At that, everyone hauled ass to the air port. Even Jasper, and the rest of his.. family. Yes family. They were now Whitlocks.

They fought together, though not a big fight, but a fight nonetheless.

Justice will be served, even if he has to do it himself.


	12. Chapter 11: Whitlocks forever

The Volturi and Whitlocks were now landing in Italy, preparing themselves for whatever was to come. Aro stopped on the way out of the private plane. "Major, may I?"

Aro extended his hand. Jasper reluctantly held out his hand. Aro's eye glazed over as he went through Jasper's memories. As he came out of his 'vision' he snarled.

"I am terribly sorry for you have gone through throughout the years and you and your mate have my sincere apologizes." Aro said. Jasper just nodded and they walked to the 2 black limo's.

The Volturi and the 'prisoners' as Cauis calls them, went into one and Jasper and the rest went into the other. "So, what are we going to do?" Emmett asked as Rosalie sat in his lap playing with his fingers.

Jasper thought about it. "We have enough evidence to prove them guilty, and Aro saw my thoughts. I don't know what's waiting for us at the castle. If there's a fight, we fight.

I'm sure if they were put on trial, they would be sentenced to death." His voice was strong and deep. His arm was snaked around Bella's waist protectively. "If we have to fight, we fight to the death. They deserve to pay."

Esme growled. Her red eyes glowed. They all switched their diets. They felt stronger and powerful. "I agree with Esme." Emmett too growled. Everyone stopped and tensed as the limo stopped. Surprisingly, it was cloudy.

Jasper was the first to step out and Bella behind him instantly. They met up with the volturi and walked through the secret tunnels. Bella grasped Jasper's hand and squeezed. Jasper looked down at his mate, and smiled.

His face was calm, but Bella could see the love in his eyes, but also his worry. He pulled her close, and kissed her head. They looked up as two huge double doors came to sight.

Aro pushed open the doors that led down a long hallway. Peter and Charlotte gasped at the beauty. Aro again pushed open the doors to the throne room, and there stood a sight.

30 vampires including Edward, Carlisle and Alice stood with an unknown vampire in the middle of the throne room. Aro growled and hissed at the used to be Volturi member. "Carlisle! What the hell are you doing?!

Bringing an army, into **_MY_** territory?! You've must've lost your fucking mind." Aro hissed. Carlisle smirked. "Well, this _**army**_ is your territory Aro." But Carlisle frowned when he noticed his former wife.

"Well I see the whore is with you as well." He sneered. Alistair growled. "Don't speak to my mate that way." Carlisle scoffed. "I'll speak to her as I want. Oh and look it's Bella fucking Swan, or Culln or whatever.

You would've made the best submissive mate to Edward and I worked so hard to make the perfect coven, but you just had to fucking ruin it by snooping where you didn't belong. You ruin everything."

Carlisle growled at Bella. And in return, she hissed and her eyes flashed red. Surprising the stupid assholes didn't have red eyes. Surely that's what you needed to do if you wanted to take over the Volturi.

Jasper growled at the way Carlisle spoke to his mate. He crouched and snarled. Alice giggled and looked toward the mystery vampire. "Meet my mate, Alex. He's a shield like you Bella." Bella stared him down, and he did the same to her.

Bella growled and Alex said, "So are we just going to stand here or what? Your shield couldn't possibly take me on." At that, Bella lunged and the fighting broke out. Vampires clashed and it was like boulders clashing.

Jasper tore anything and everything in his path, keeping an eye on Bella in the processes. The other mated couples stood back to back fight together, and The volturi were skilled fighters, as well doing great in their fighting.

Jasper took off the head of a male and looked over at Bela and Alex fighting head on, he could see this bluish color surrounding them and the air started to swirl. He rushed over wanting to help but something stopped him.

"Bella! Bella!" He growled, and watched as the fought never touching each other. They were fighting but they couldn't get their hands around each other.

He noticed Edward out of the corner of his eye heading toward him and quickly side stepped him grabbing his arm and twisting it off. Venom splurged everywhere, and Edward hissed in pain.

Soon Edward fell to the ground and he noticed Jane smirking. "Aro wants them alive." Jasper nodded sharply, and turned back to his mate that was fighting the newborn.

Bella jumped up in the air and did a round house kick to his back snapping his spine. Alex howled in pain, and Alice looked over after hearing her mate's distress.

Bella grabbed the back of his head and positioned them towards Alice so he could see her. "Think I couldn't take you on?" Bella growled in his ear. "Guess again bitch."

Bella flicked her wrist and Alex's head came off with a crack, but not before he whispered the words 'I Love You-" towards Alice. Alice screamed with pain and fell to her knees.

"W-why didn't I see this? Why? Why?!" In a painful outrage, she ran towards Bella and Carlisle grabbed her waist. "No! we need to finish them!" He growled but the damage was done.

Almost every vampire was in pieces and some of the Volturi and Whitclocks hand a couple of scratches, but were fine, better than fine. "Demetri, take the prisoner's to the cells in the west wing. A trial will be held later."

Aro ordered. Demetri and a couple of guards that decided to cooperate took Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Felix, and Maria down to the cells. "Someone clean this place!" Marcus snapped.

He was beyond pissed. Bringing an army? To the Volturi of all places. Stupid imbeciles. "Why a trial? Shouldn't there be enough evidence to kill them now?" Jasper drawled as he he sniffed Bella over, and checked for injuries.

"Well yes, but I want to make sure this doesn't ever happen again." Aro muttered as he swiped an arm off his chair.

An hour later, the room was now cleaned, and the trial was to begin. The prisoners were brought in and Maria looked around as she was unconscious at the time of the fight.

Felix hung his head in shame, knowing what was coming. Alice had a look of utter sadness upon her face. Carlisle had a mask of fury and Edwards face was blank. Aro sat up in his chair.

"You have disgraced this spices as vampires and I am shamed to say you are one of us.

Maria, I sentence you to death for creating an army for not only during the southern wars, but also around a population of humans."

Maria whimpered, and Aro smirked. He turned his steely gaze to Felix. "Felix, you are sentenced to 100 years in the cells and to die of starvation."

Aro spoke loudly. Felix was then taken, and Jasper stood up.

"If I may, I'd like for me, and Peter and Charlotte to be able to kill Maria ourselves." His red eyes flashed to Maria's. Aro nodded with a smirk. The 3 walked over to Maria.

Peter and Charlotte stood on either side of her arms gripping them tightly and Jasper stood in front of Maria and stared. Jasper walked around her in a circle and took Maria's hand.

"This is for every time you punished us." He pulled and her hand snapped off. Maria gave a yelp and a cry in pain. Jasper went to the other side of her and said, "Every time you laid your hand and killed."

She cried out again. Her arms were torn off after that and Charlotte hissed out, "For every ounce of pain and anger we went through." Peter growled and slapped Maria with her own arm.

"You deserve to be killed slowly, tortuously, but I can't even stand to look at you. Your time is up." Jasper stood in front of Maria and grasped her head firmly. She looked into his red eye pleading with him.

"See you in hell." Jasper growled, and removed her head swiftly. Jasper turned and walked back up with his brother and sister and venom with a satisfied smile on his face.

Her parts were quickly removed and set on fire. Aro turned toward the three assholes. "Do you 3 have anything to say?" He said with disgust. Carlisle looked up and spoke,

"We would've ruled the world but you had to fuckin' ruin it. We would've been superior!" He hissed. Aro hissed back.

"We are you stupid vampire. You would have caused war! Killed us all! I Aro Volturi sentence, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen to immediate death.

You not only tried to destroy the Volturi, but kept mates against each other. I also noticed that you caused the rape of Rosalie Hale and that is unacceptable!

To any human and vampire! Whitlocks, would you like to do the honor?" Aro asked while he shook off his anger. The former Cullens plus Alistair in his mates defense decided to help.

Esme and Rosalie, took Carlisle. Emmett and Alistair, took Alice, and Jasper and Bella took Edward. One grabbed arms and the other grabbed a head. Carlisle looked into the eyes of Esme and smirked.

Esme smirked back. "You won't do it." He said cockily. Esme gave a cold laugh. "Oh, I will." Esme snapped off his head as Rosalie ripped his arms.

But Esme made sure his arms were ripped of first, and then detached his head. Emmett looked down at Alice ans frowned, "And to think you were my sister.." Alice frowned. "But Em,.." She said.

But Emmett cut her off with a flick of his wrist, her head was gone. Edward looked at Bella, but said nothing. "I have nothing to say to you. I hope you rot in hell Edward Cullen."

Bella whispered into his ear and nodded at Jasper. He pulled on Edwards arms and bit into his shoulder putting loads of venom and Edward screamed in pain at having someone else's venom run through his veins.

Bella ripped off his head with a growl and it landed in Aro's lap. The pieces were burned, but Aro decided to keep Edwards head. "As a trophy, and warning."

The kings then looked at the Whitlocks and looked to Jasper. "So what will you be doing now?" Marcus asked. Jasper grabbed Bella and kissed her temple. She smiled and purred.

"Well whatever my mate wants." Marcus nodded and looked at the others. "Well we plan to travel and if so maybe all become a coven." Peter said as he pointedly looked at Jasper and Bella.

Bella nodded and smiled towards her new brother. "Same." Said Emmett and Rose. Aro clapped happily. "Well, I'd like to say thank you for helping in this fight, and wish you well. You will all have a place here if need be."

Aro smiled, and everyone then left and ended up at the back tunnels of Volterra. Jasper turned to Bella, and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly. Loving the feel of her lips against his. "I love you darlin'."

He murmured into her neck. "And I love you too Jasper. Forever?" She looked at him with her piercing gaze. "Forever." Bella looked around and noticed the other mates doing the same, even Esme and Alistair.

"Sooooooooo, what now?" Emmett asked. "Well, one, I need to go back to Forks and get my daughter and her mate, and then whatever we feel we want to do." Bella said happily. "No need mom. Already here."

Bella smiled as she saw her daughter and best friend. "Nessie." Bella stroked her hair. Jacob noticed Bella and Jasper's joined hands. He walked beside Jasper and watch his mate and best friend hug. Jacob nudged

Jasper in the ribs. "So, do I call you dad or what?" He smirked. Jasper laughed, and then abruptly stopped, his face serious. "No." He looked at Jacob and then busted out laughing. "Sure pup. Whatever you feel."

Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed Nessie's hand as Bella grabbed Jasper's. Emmett and Rosalie and the rest of the family came to greet them. "I'm not even going to ask how you two got here.

But who's ready to go home?" Esme asked hugging Alistair close. Jacob smiled at the two. Carlisle was never right for her. "Yes please! I do love your cooking Esme." Jacob laughed. Bella hit him up side the head.

"Hey what about mine?" She asked pouting. "Yours is okay Bells." He said jokingly. "Mom I love your cooking. Jake's just being an ass." Now Jasper's family was complete.

He'd forever watch over them all, and keep them out of danger. They all fit together perfectly. "Hey, speaking of home, uh how exactly are we going to get there?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Awwwww shit." Esme murmured as they walked back toward the Volturi castle.


End file.
